25 Crimes
by Lizzie B
Summary: A drabble series for Alex Eames and Bobby Goren. 25 prompts, 25 drabbles. BA
1. Passing Notes

Author's Note: This is a series of drabbles I signed up to do at the LiveJournal community 25Crimes. All will be for Goren/Eames shipping. I am not abandoning The Bet or The Ante or Elliot/Olivia shipping. I'm just streching my writing muscles. GusTheMoose is my LJ username, so yes, I did write this, lol.**  
**

** ----------------------------**

**Title: Passing Notes**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: #03 Cherry Red/CI**  
**Rating: E**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** It appeared on the corner of her desk one morning…

------------------------

It appeared on the corner of her desk one morning, gleaming cherry red and chrome. It was a 1976 Thunderbird toy car and Detective Alexandra Eames was not sure what to make of it. Little toy cars did not appear randomly on the desk of a Major Case detective. She looked up to ask her partner about it, but Detective Bobby Goren was not at his desk or anywhere to be seen in the squad room.

She set her files down, sat in her chair and picked up the car to study it. It wasn't her birthday, she mused, as she opened and closed the driver side door. Actually it was the middle of February. She played with the hood, which, like the doors, could open and close, trying to think of any reason why the little car would be on the corner of her desk.

When she turned it over to check the detailing on the bottom, she found a small note taped to the undercarriage. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching her or pretending not to be interested when really they were. Everyone else was going about their business as usual, nothing and no one suspicious looking.

She carefully peeled the note away and opened it. It read: "Dinner?" in Bobby's familiar scrawl. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. One of these days he'd pass notes the normal way.


	2. Three Feet

Author's Note: First, to thank all my reviewers! Some of you are my fav BA authors and I'm honored you took the time to read my fic. The rest of you rock too, because I love reviewers. Also, I'm not sure about this one. Bobby doesn't seem like Bobby to me, but I'm happy enough with it to post and share. If there is any OOC-ness, please forgive me! And now a disclaimer: CI and related characters aren't mine. Though my bank account wishes they were. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Three Feet**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Unrequited/CI**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** Oh, he didn't just suddenly realize this all in one day…

* * *

To spend the better part of five years with only about three feet of space between him and her was almost a form of torture. Detective Robert Goren found it remarkable that he could withstand that much temptation. Oh, he didn't just suddenly realize this all in one day. But he certainly did want to walk around to Alex Eames' side of their desks, take her into his arms and just walk out of the squad room without ever looking back.

It started slowly, with when he started to respect her as a detective.

She was remarkably brilliant in her own way. She saw past liars and con artists as easily as he did. And while he focused on the tiny details, she saw the whole picture. His details and her picture meshed, contributing to their closure rate. It had taken him a little by surprise that such a straight-laced, by the book detective worked so well with him. The others hadn't been able to take it. Something in Detective Eames worked well, better than the others, with Detective Goren. Once he respected and, by default, trusted Detective Eames, he could start paying more attention to Alex.

What he found was fascinating. Yes, she was undeniably attractive. Lovely blonde hair that accentuated her features to alluring perfection. And those eyes could captivate. The first time he realized any sort of attraction to her as a woman was because of those eyes. He'd just found himself staring into them one day.

And even with all of that, there was more. Beneath the take-no-prisoners-or-bullshit detective was a woman kind enough to surrogate for her sister. A personality that was warm, with a quick wit. She liked to occasionally visit clubs and go dancing, which spoke to a fun loving nature. She was also a romantic. Though if he revealed he knew that, she'd probably lay him out in a second flat. But he'd filed the information away to surprise her with one of these days, because when he got up the nerve to actually admit his feelings to her, he was certainly going for the romantic soft side.

Yes, Robert Goren, fearless detective of the Major Case squad, man who held an incredibly impressive record of bust and convictions for Narcotics was afraid to ask a woman out to dinner.

And he knew exactly why too. This woman was too important. If he screwed up somehow and this perfect partnership fell apart, he'd never forgive himself.

So, he practiced self torture and every morning let three feet separate him and unrequited love.


	3. Big Difference

Author's Note: You reviewers are all so nice! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. Just to clear things up, this is a drabble series. It follows no order and is completely random. Whatever I think up for the prompt ends up being written. There's no real relation betweens stories. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy some shameless fluff.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Big Difference**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Happy Family/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Captain Deakins.**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "I don't see a ring, Detective."

* * *

Alex Eames drew a deep breath and got up from her desk in the Major Case squad. Her partner raised an eyebrow in question and she gave a shot nod. Yes, she was going to talk to Deakins. She'd done this once before, a second time really didn't phase her that much. Only there was one big difference this time.

The Captain motioned her in when she knocked and studied her before offering her a seat. "What's up?"

"Bobby's chasing down the specialty clay we found the body in, and we're still waiting for the lab results," Alex said, knowing her captain would want an update on the case before anything else.

"Great, so we've got a skeleton and that's it. Still no identification?"

"No, but we're gonna start looking through old missing persons reports."

Deakins rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "So, what have you got for me?"

"I'm going to take maternity leave again." She just loved the stunned expression that crossed Deakins' face.

"For your sister?" Deakins asked, not pleased that he was going to lose her again.

"Ah, no, this one's mine," Alex said, pressing a hand over her stomach.

"I don't see a ring, Detective," Deakins said, getting up from his desk and walking around to sit in front of her. "This guy still in the picture?"

"Yeah, I see him every day," Alex smiled. This morning, she and Bobby made the decision to finally tell their Captain about their relationship. A relationship that had started after Nicole Wallace had reared her ugly head again. Bobby had been so torn up and Alex was so worried about him, she'd stopped by his apartment one night. That night had changed their lives. "We're very close."

And that's the moment Deakins figured it out. He jumped to his feet, opened the door to his office and thundered "Goren! My office now!"

Alex felt like laughing, but just grinned instead. Bobby shared a warm look with her as he walked in, before focusing on Deakins, "Something wrong, Captain?"

For a moment it looked like Deakins might strangle Goren, but he controlled himself, "How long?"

Alex and Bobby shared a look and she willingly let him take control of the conversation, "Six months."

Deakins drew a deep breath, "So, Detective, how many favors do you think are owed me?"

"Ah well, we're hoping enough." Bobby reached for Alex and she laced her fingers through his.

Deakins stared at their linked hands, "I guess I better start making some phone calls. Go back to work, crack the case and name the kid after me."


	4. Sixty two Times

Author's Note: Well, folks, I have to say, I've noticed a trend to my BA drabbles. If Alex is narrating, it's a fluffy happy story. If Bobby is, it's angsty and sad, lol. This means I have to write angsty Alex, and happy Bobby. After all this is an exercise is stretching my writing muscles, lol. Anyhow, here's some angsty Bobby for you all!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Sixty-two Times.**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Want/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Lynn Bishop**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary: **It was like that time he got a sinus infection…

* * *

Detective Robert Goren is used to feeling like a stranger in his own skin. His huge size, his fast paced mind and an innate need to do something made him feel like he was wearing an itchy sweater. He could live with that feeling, but he couldn't live with this.

For the fifty-seventh time (not that he was counting) he looked at her empty desk and felt the world tilt.

He had expected to feel a sense of loss when Eames finally left for maternity leave, but this disorientation was completely unexpected. It was like that time he got a sinus infection and it had settled over his ears. For a week his equilibrium had been off.

Fifty-eight times.

"I got the lab reports," Bishop said from behind him, so he turned out and took them. He thanked her out of habit and she gave him a look. He was used to that look. Other cops gave him that look. They didn't get him, so they gave him that look.

Eames only gave him that look for the first year. Now she looked at him with absolute trust.

Fifty-nine times.

He read the report four times before he caught the little detail that had him scrambling for his leather case.

Sixty times.

"Bishop," He said, and then began to explain why the killer had left sage in the victim's mouth. Bishop had to repeat the explanation, much simpler of course, before he saw the spark of understand in her eyes.

Eames would have gotten right away and then made a quip.

Sixty-one times.

"Come on, we have to see Carver," He said, grabbing up his jacket. When he checked to see if Bishop was read to go, he almost looked too low.

Sixty-two times.


	5. Happy Thoughts

Author's Note: So much inspiration! So little time! Yeah, another drabble. I just can't stop writing these things! lol. Also, if you have an LiveJournal account, check out the comm run by yours truly lo(underscore)ficawrd. It's a comm for nominating your favorite Law & Order fanfictions for a little public recognition. What the comm really needs are judges and graphic makers. Well, now that that shameless self promotion is over, let's get to the fic shall we?

* * *

** Title: **Happy Thoughts  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Beast/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Nicole Wallace**  
**Warning: Some strong language**  
**Summary: **There would be glimpses of her, like some sort of endangered species…

* * *

Bitch was not a strong enough word to describe Nicole Wallace in Alex Eames mind. Nicole Wallace was more than a bitch, she was a beast. A bitch was someone who got on your nerves because they were generally not a nice person. A beast made you see red with rage. Nicole made Alex see red. Nicole was a superior, condescending, and egomaniacal. On top of that she was a killer and killers weren't on Alex's People To Hug list. 

Exotic, beautiful and deadly Alex would call Nicole a tigress, but Alex happened to like tigers and wasn't about to insult them (and compliment Wallace) by comparing the two. So, Nicole was a beast and an elusive one at that, but that's what made her such a great beast.

There would be glimpses of her, like some sort of endangered species. (Alex had a fleeting mental image of a bunch of hippie protesters holding up signs saying "Protect the Wallace" and "Save the Nicole Wallace".) A sighting here, a possible lead there and always just enough that it Alex and Bobby wouldn't forget about Nicole. The last one had been in Chicago, but Bobby's friend in CPD had exhausted all leads and come back with nothing. Nicole was obviously taunting them both and enjoying it.

And like any beast, just a glimpse had a lasting effect on them both. Bobby would be uneasy and distracted for days. Alex would be angry and spend a good deal of time damning Nicole to Hell and back. (Sometimes Alex wondered if the Devil would take Nicole in or not. He might be afraid of having competition.)

She hated seeing Bobby suffer the way he did when Nicole occupied his thoughts. When Bobby suffered, their partnership suffered, and so she suffered. The mere glimpse would screw everything up for weeks.

There was an upside to Nicole's beast status though and it always made Alex feel a little better about everything. All beasts were eventually hunted down and killed. So one day, down the road, she and Bobby would be curled up in front of the fireplace, with a nice mounted and stuffed Nicole Wallace head over the mantel.

"Eames, what are you smiling about?" Bobby asked, snapping Alex out of the lovely thought of beating a Nicole Wallace skin rug to clean it.

"Nothing Bobby, hand me the ME's report."


	6. Gaiman vs Scott Card

Author's Note: If you look closely enough, I snuck in hints of MC shipping. I'm slowly getting addicted to that ship too. Anyone know any really good fanfics for them? lol. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Gaiman versus Scott Card**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Consumed/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek**  
**Warning: Drinking and philosophy, lol.**  
**Summary:** He had never before encountered an analytical drunk, until now.

* * *

Mike Logan had dealt with a lot of drunks in his life time. As a uniform, there were any numbers of loud, angry, and stupid drunks in a day on the streets. And he'd dealt with his friends, who were the loud friendly kind of drunks. He enjoyed his friends when they were all just a little more than tipsy. He had never before encounter an analytical drunk, until now.

"Do you know who Neil Gaiman is?" A very drunk Bobby Goren asked him. They were in Mike's apartment drinking because Mike wasn't quite sure he could go out drinking with his partner anymore. So, he had asked Goren if he wanted to get a few drinks after work. And now Mike was regretting the decision because a philosophic Goren was making him think too hard about his own problems.

"No, I don't." Mike answered truthfully, "But I have heard of Miller and would like to meet him again."

Goren, who was still really smart of having consumed half a six pack, handed Mike another beer, "He's a novelist, well, mostly a journalist, but he's a writer. You know what he said once?"

"Nope, but I take it you're going to tell me," Mike said resigned, and took another swig of beer.

One corner of Goren's mouth tipped up, "He said love is horrible. 'It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.' Other people make love seem so gentle. Gaiman told it like it is."

"I'll drink to that."

"Eames," Goren's half smile now became a full grin, "Eames would like Gaiman. 'Love takes hostages.' Eames would love that."

"So, tell her about him," Mike said, though he was thinking Barek might like this Gaiman guy too.

"Naw, if I did that she'd ask me why I mentioned it. Don't have a good excuse yet. Can't just blurt out I'm thinking about how much it kills me to love you. She won't take that well…I don't think."

"Yup," Mike had to agree. Alex Eames didn't look like the kind of person who took declarations of love well. Then again, she didn't look like the kind of person who would put up with Goren for five years. He had a fleeting thought that had to do with Barek and how many years she would stay, so he took another drink.

"But you know, I don't really like Gaiman, I like Orson Scott Card."

"What did he say?" Mike asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Beer always clouded his judgment, and his lake of judgment was why he was drinking. What a cycle.

"'And enough for me that when my hand touched your shoulder, you leaned on me; and when you felt me slip away, you called my name.'"

"I'll definitely drink to that."


	7. Sneaking In

Author's Note: Big thank you to InfinityStar for letting me play around with her Choices Series. I saw the prompt, thought of little Maggie and wisked myself off to ask for permision. And she gave it! Yay! Ironically though, Maggie never makes an actual appearance, lol.Once again, thanks InfinityStar and I hope I did your series justice.  
**

* * *

**

**Title: Sneaking In**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Dollhouse/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek**  
**Warning: AU InfinityStar's Choices Universe**  
**Summary:** "Hello Mike. Hello, Bobby. Welcome home, at 3 in the morning."

* * *

The moment Robert Goren stepped through the back door of the house he knew he was in trouble. His wife, Alexandra Eames, was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee. Startled at being caught he forgot that Mike Logan was right behind him and stumbled into the house when Mike ran into him.

Mike cursed, after bouncing off Bobby's back, "Hell man, warn a fella would ya?"

"Hello, Mike. Hello, Bobby. Welcome home, at 3 in the morning," Alex said deceptively sweet. Bobby looked over his shoulder at Mike, who grinned back and shrugged.

"She's your wife man," Mike whispered, stepping aside and smiling at Alex, "Hey, Alex, nice to see you. I was going to crash on your couch, but I think I'm going to risk going home."

"I told Carolyn you'd be home eventually," Alex said, which made Mike curse again, "Good night, Mike."

"Yeah, night." Mike patted Bobby on the shoulder and walked out the back door into the cold December night. Alone with his wife, Bobby swallowed. What he wouldn't give to be in an interrogation room right now with some psychopath.

"So," Alex said, her tone clearly saying the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said right away, bowing his head and shuffling guiltily, "I just wanted to make sure it's perfect."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Bobby, there's a fine line between making sure and obsessive. Maggie would love it even if it's lopsided and too small."

"I know, I know," Bobby said, taking off his jacket, "She wanted that other one so bad, and two years pay couldn't even come close to paying for it. I've never done anything like this before, you know."

Alex sighed, "I know, but you don't need to stay up all night working on a Christmas gift when there's still a month. And you don't need to keep Mike up either."

"You don't need to stay up either," He pointed out, walking over and offering a hand to her. When she took it he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tom woke up hungry, so I've only been up a few minutes," She said haughtily, but laid her hand tenderly against his cheek, "Promise me you'll only work on the dollhouse for an hour every night."

"But…"

"Bobby."

"I promise."


	8. Favorite Things

Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! Life once again got in the way of writing, but I'm back and drabble-ing again! Please enjoy some serious fluff, because honestly, who doesn't love fluff?

**

* * *

Title: Favorite Things**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Stray/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "Stay with the body." Bobby ordered and drew his gun…

* * *

The clunk of a falling can caught Detective Alex Eames attention as she stood over another body in another dingy alley way. Her partner, Detective Bobby Goren, looked up from invevstigating the strange symbols carved into the victim's arms.

"Hey!" She called to the pair of uniforms who should have secured the scene, "I thought you said this place was disserted."

The senior uniform snorted, "It's a rat." Bobby got to his feet when the sound of a can skipping across the pavement came again.

"Rats don't play kick the can, even in New York," Alex quipped.

"Stay with the body," Bobby ordered, and drew his gun. Alex fell into step behind him, watching the shadows intently.

"Eames!" Bobby called suddenly, and took off at a jog. She followed but wonder what the heck her partner was chasing after. She didn't hear footsteps, just more of that bouncing can noise, and she certainly didn't see anyone running away from them. When Bobby stooped and suddenly the noise cut off.

"Whatcha got?" Alex asked as she holstered her gun. Bobby's hands were cupped together, and a can dangled below.

"Someone tied a can and string to this little guy's tail," Bobby said, very annoyed.

"Little guy?"

Bobby very carefully opened his hands to reveal a little calico kitten, "Can you untie it while I hold him?"

"Just be careful, okay? He might bite you and I don't feel like taking you to a vet's for more shots," Alex laughed, feeling a little silly for chasing after a kitten. The kitten sat perfectly still however, purring away happily as Alex worked at the little knot.

"Look, Eames," Bobby whispered while Alex cursed at the stupid kids who had thought it would be fun to torture an innocent kitten, "He fell asleep." She looked up from the knot from hell and couldn't help but go aww. The little calico was curled up in Bobby's big hands, sleeping and purring.

"Looks like you're a cat person," Alex commented and then went to the knot. Eventually her small fingers managed to loosen the knot enough that the can slipped off the kitten's tail and dropped back to the alley floor.

"Um, Bobby, what are you doing?" Alex asked. Bobby had carefully shifted the kitten to one hand, then slipped the kitten into the inside pocket of his jacket and the kitten slept through it all.

"We can't leave him here, Eames," Bobby said

"Well, you can't take him back to One PP with you."

"It's okay, we'll drop him off at Lewis's and I'll go back for him after work."


	9. Cornish Rex

Author's Note: Okay, so I did forget Bobby was allergic to cats, lol. It was one of those spacey moments my friends know and love me for. And because I need a chance to redeem myself, and the fact that the kitten was so cute, this drabble continues the last one. I'll probably finish it up with another one just to round things out. Enjoy the cuteness!**

* * *

**

**Title: Cornish Rex**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Semi-Professional/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "Lewis figured a garage wasn't a good place for the little guy."

* * *

"Goren," Mike Logan stand, stopping as he walked by, "Your desk is…meowing."

"Oh, he must be awake," Bobby Goren said happily.

"He?" Mike, his interest peaked, leaned over Bobby's shoulder as he opened the bottom right desk drawer, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Shhh," Bobby said, wiggling a little finger for the calico kitten to bat at, "Eames and I found him at a scene this morning."

"So you brought him to work with you?" Mike moved to sit on the corner of Bobby's desk while the kitten gnawed on Bobby's finger.

"Well, we were going to leave him with a friend, but Lewis figured a garage wasn't a good place for the little guy."

"So, you brought him here? You do know that the ASPCA would take him." Mike couldn't help it, he too wiggled a finger in front of the kitten's nose. The kitten however decided that Mike was second rate to Bobby and ignored him completely.

"Bobby's already adopted him," Alex Eames said, walking back from the snack machine with a bag of Skittles, "Though why he'd want a cat when he's allergic is beyond me."

"He's a Cornish Rex. People claim they don't trigger cat allergies," Bobby smiled up at Alex, "I did a little research."

"Of course you did," Alex sat at her desk and opened up her laptop, "You better get him back to sleep or else Deakins is going to bust you."

"I think he's hungry," Bobby said, "Got any milk?"

"Barek's got some," Mike jumped to his feet, "Be right back."

Alex shook her head, "You're going to get hit, you know."

Mike grinned, "I happen to know Barek's got a soft spot for animals."

Bobby, too busy dangling his tie for the kitten to play with, missed the whole exchanged until a carton of milk appeared under his nose. He looked up to see Carolyn Barek smiling at him.

"You're going to need to clean that drawer out at the end of the day," She commented after handing the milk over.

"Remind me to stay away from your desk," Mike comment, earning an amused glare from his partner.

"It's okay," Bobby said, letting the kitten lick milk from his finger, "I don't mind."

"Now, just one thing left to do," Alex smiled, "What are you going to call him?"


	10. What's In A Name?

Author's Note: And here it is, the conclusion to what a friend of mine jokeingly called The Kitty Trilogy, lol. I thought it was very appropriate. And so, soon I shall move back to writing random drabbles. Though, if I ever write a case file for CI, I may bring the kitten back, because honestly, he's wormed his way into my little heart.  
**

* * *

**

**Title: What's In A Name**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: My Good Name/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "If we named him after what he looked like his name would be Cat."

* * *

"Napoleon?" Alex Eames mused, propped up against Bobby Goren's headboard as she watched him play with his newly acquired Cornish Rex. 

Wearing only boxer shorts, Bobby shook his head, "No, not Napoleon."

"Well, he had a soup can tied to him, how about Cambell?"

Bobby smiled as the kitten let out a huge yowl, "I don't think he likes it."

"Between him and you, you'll never find a name for him."

"No, he'll have a name, it just has to be right," Bobby explained, wincing as the kitten kneaded his claws into Bobby's stomach, "It's not everyday I rescue someone, you know."

Alex snorted and stretched out to lie next to him, "Horatio?"

"As in Alger?"

"Well, he's certainly pulled himself up by his bootstraps."

"Hmmmm, Bobby thought about it, watching the little kitten, "Maybe, but then again Oliver could work."

"Please, everyone and their uncle names stray cats Oliver," Alex rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe Mike wanted to call him Rex. Rex is a dogs name."

"Well, he is a Cornish Rex, it makes sense," Bobby shrugged, "He doesn't look like Rex though."

Alex laughed, "Bobby, he's a cat. If we named him after what he looked like his name would be Cat."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her lightly, "Names are important you know."

"Bobby, it's a cat."

"Do you know what Alexandra means?"

"Now you're using my full name to get at my soft side."

"Protector of Mankind," He smiled softly, "Very appropriate, I think."

"So, what name means found with a can tied to tail?" The kitten looked at her, and gave her a look that made her sit up, "Did you just see that?"

"Hmm?" Bobby asked, looking at the kitten with concern.

"He just gave me the same look Deakins gives me when I mouth off!" And that's when it hit her, "Look, he's even got an eye patch! That big black splotch on one eye." She laughed, "Jimmy, let's call him Jimmy."

Bobby studied the kitten, his fingers going to his bottom lip to concentrate. Alex rolled her eyes, but waited because she knew he'd see it too. When he laughed, hard enough to dislodge the newly christened Jimmy, she knew was right.


	11. Whiskey and Gold

Author's Note: This story comes with a free box of Kleenex. Yup, I set my angst meter at 11 and went overboard. Can't say much else about it, lol. I would like to announce the opening of the Law & Order fanfiction awards for those of you at LiveJournal. Check it out (http/community. nominate some fics and enjoy your stay! We're trying to get more authors from here...there...lol. Anyway, on to the fic!**

* * *

**

**Title: Whiskey and Gold**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Cold Comfort/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: R**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: Character Death**  
**Summary:** He drained the whole glass in one burning swallow.

* * *

He can't think of anything else to do in this situation but to drink. He wants to be numb. He wants to stop thinking, stop remembering. It hurts so much. So he reaches for the hardest alcohol he has because he's not playing around tonight. He's going to drink himself as close to oblivion as he can. 

As he pours the whiskey into a tumbler he remembers Deakins patting him on the back like a father and telling him it was okay. He'd done everything he could. No one was to blame, it was just one those things no one can expect. But he should have known. That damn intuition everyone kept praising him for should have seen something.

With the whiskey in one hand and her badge in the other he dropped to his couch, trying to find answers in the amber liquid. Problem was he could only see his failures.

It was supposed to be simple. He and Alex had just had to bring the perp in for questioning. Sure, Bobby suspected the perp was connected to the murder, but he hadn't suspected just how desperate the perp was to hide that fact.

He drained the whole glass in one burning swallow. It eased nothing.

Where had the gun come from? He can't remember, but he remembers clearly seeing it pointed at Alex. He remembers the sudden noise and his gun in his hand. He returned fire a second too late. Alex is falling and he's running to her side. And he remembers, so clearly, her eyes looking up at him with pain and wonder.

No, no, no, no! His worn and battered soul yells while his body pours more whiskey. He can't think about that. He can't think about her warm blood as it ran through his fingers. He can't think about everything he wanted to tell her, but he was too busy radioing for help. Most of all, he can't think about her saying good-bye.

He threw the glass across the room, watching it shatter. Picking up the bottle he swallows as much as he can as quickly as he can. This has to help, this has to make it stop, his soul cries out, because it can't live without it's other half.

Carver's suddenly in his mind, also congratulating him. Apparently Bobby's preformed another miracle interrogation. But it's wrong, it's all wrong. She's not waiting to roll her eyes behind Carver's back. She's not waiting to tell him not to let it go to his head. His new partner, the mere thought's disdainful, is waiting silently already asking Deakins for a new partner.

He drops the bottle, and clutches her badge with both hands. It's a cold comfort, but with Alex dead, he'll take anything he has left.


	12. Moments In Time

Author's Note: Okay, so the angst was fun, but my meter has returned to normal levels once again. My fluff meter, however, is feeling rather demanding. So, I give you fluff! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are fun! And disclaimer: not mine, never were, don't sue!

**

* * *

**

**Title: Moments In Time**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: In The Dark/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: R**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: Adult situations implied**  
**Summary:** Or so he had thought, but he was wrong again.

* * *

There is a moment in life where one finds exactly what they have been suffering and striving for. It last only an instant, but that instant is carried within for a life time. For Detective Robert Goren he had thought that his moment was when he made Detective, first class. When that gold badge had been pinned to his chest, he had felt a sense of accomplishment and selfish pride he had thought that it was his moment.

He was incredibly wrong.

The first time he looked into her eyes and saw desire reflected back, he found his moment.

The first time her lips pressed against his with hunger and urgency, he found his moment.

That night, when his hands shaped her body, when his tongue tasted her, and when her moans of pleasure, he found his moment.

Or so he had thought, but he was wrong again. This morning when he woke with her in his arms and he whispered as softly as he could, "I love you Alex."

And sleepily she replied, "Love you too, Bobby. Now, shut up and let me sleep." He found his moment.


	13. Therefore My Silence

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. My artsy meter, my philosophical meter and smut meter are all a little out of wack and thus came this. The quote at the end is possibly the best, prettiest, incredibly quote ever. Ironically I found it after I wrote this, lol. Ah, man, I love this piece. This one goes on the wall, lol.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Therefore My Silence**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: On Fire/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: R**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: Adult situations**  
**Summary:** So, when there is a moment of silence, she appreciates every moment of it.

* * *

Alex Eames is a woman who appreciates silence. Her job, her family, her whole life seems to be a constant source of noise. So, when there is a moment of silence, she appreciates every moment of it.

And this silence is the best. Bobby is asleep, and she just gets to watch. The early morning light is seeping through the curtains, just enough to highlight stubble and muscle. She wants to gently trace the curve of his cheek, but resists because it's so much fun to watch and remember.

She can still feel Bobby's hands on her, in her and it leaves her with a feeling close to rapture. She loves the way Bobby will linger with her. He just seems to flit into her mind and his ghost hands will slide over her at odd moments.

She'll be at work, reading some report or another and poof there's Bobby whispering delicious promises in her ear. How the heck is she supposed to think about foot print sizes and gun powder residue when he's pacing around her mind?

But, now that Bobby's taken up residence in her head, she never wants anyone else there. She never wants anyone else in her bed, near her body, or in her life. She has Bobby, in all his presence, real or remembered, and it fills her up like nothing else ever has.

It's all because Bobby is like no one else on Earth. There is no twin for Bobby, Alex is sure, because there can't be anyone like Bobby. And thank God for that. Alex loves Bobby, but she's not sure if she can handle two Bobbies. If one Bobby can make her feel such torturous pleasure and peaceful love, two Bobbies would have her spontaneously implode.

And then his eyes are opening, and he's sleepily smiling at her. His arm tightens, drawing her in closer and he kisses her. Yes, Alex Eames loves silence and this man, her partner and lover, understands that.

So as he makes love to her, he talks with his hands, leaving fiery words of desire on her skin. He prays to her with his lips, reverent and worshipful and she can only respond in kind. Her hands speak need and acceptance. Her lips accept his prayers and grant him every wish. And they find completion together with only a gentle gasp and whispered "I love you"s.

_I must tell you that I was always afraid of the fury with which I loved you. It overwhelmed me. I thought it was beyond comprehension, therefore my silence. – Henry Rollins_


	14. Venus and Mars

Author's Note: First, let me thank whoever nominated Therefore My Silence for a fanfiction award. I'm honored that you liked it that much! Next, I've never written Nicole Wallace before, and getting past my incredibly HATE! for her to study her character and then try to write her was rather challenging, lol. So, here's some Nicole museings. Enjoy while I keep sticking pins in my little Nicole voodoo doll.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Venus and Mars**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Criminal/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Nicole Wallace**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary: **To be one of the guys, the mere thought made Nicole shiver.

* * *

Nicole Wallace didn't hate Bobby Goren, oh no. Actually, she was quite fond of him. He was smart, rather charming and if he wasn't such a good man, she might have enjoyed him all the more. Too bad he was a man with morals.

No, she didn't hate Bobby Goren, but she loathed Alex Eames. There weren't enough curses in any language to even touch the level of hate she had for Bobby's little partner. Little side kick, she thought disgustedly. Everything about Detective Eames rubbed Nicole the wrong way.

She was too masculine, just one of the boys. Why had she given up the power being a woman gave her? Nicole couldn't fathom life without being able to seduce and tempt a man around her finger. To be one of the guys, the mere thought made Nicole shiver.

Nicole wouldn't even start on Detective Eames' dress and hair. It was like the woman didn't even try. Well, it made sense, Nicole mused. The woman was one of the boys, after all. Of course she wouldn't know how to dress or anything else remotely feminine.

And Alex had such a sharp tongue. There was nothing clever about her, Nicole thought with disdain, anyone with half a brain could make the type of jokes Detective Eames made. There was nothing witty about anything that came out of that woman's mouth.

It was just too easy for Nicole to find fault with Detective Alexandra Eames. She was no challenge, no challenge at all.

If Nicole was honest with herself, which she rarely was, the real reason she hated Detective Eames was because she had Bobby when Nicole wanted him so badly.


	15. The Friendly Airways

Author's Note: Well, I meant to do something angsty, because come on, Bobby's got baggage, but yeah, totally didn't work out that way. Now, it seems like this should be the begining of some longer fic...lol.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: The Friendly Airways**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Baggage/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "You think they lost their luggage too?"

* * *

"This has never happened before," Detective Bobby Goren said as he headed for the men's department in the single K-mart in East Jesus, Nebraska. "I…I fly all the time."

"Bobby," Detective Alex Eames said, trying to break into Bobby's talking to himself routine.

"Maybe the tags got switched with the family next to us," Bobby mused, still not hearing his partner. "You think they lost their luggage too?"

"Bobby."

"I mean…it's…it's only logical. The airline can't have lost just my luggage." He shuffled through a few suit jackets. Of course none were his size.

"Bobby."

"Of course, yours arrived without any trouble; you think mine would have arrived as well."

"Bobby!"

"What?" He asked, looking up from a selection of hideous ties as if he just realized she was there.

"We're in the middle of no where Nebraska, we have to meet the sheriff in twenty minutes, and while honestly, I feel horrible that your luggage is in Canada, just grab something and lets get out of here please?"


	16. Sanctity and Sanity

Author's Note: Um, hmm, not much to say. I might as well say that yes, this involves religion, and I know that's a touchy subject so here's my disclaimer: this is creativity. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't get all enraged if you don't agree, it's just fiction! Okay, now that my butt is covered, please enjoy! **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Sanctity and Sanity**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Faith/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: Post-Ep. Wee Small Hours**  
**Summary:** "He has grace and forgiveness…"

* * *

He rarely feels the need to step inside a church. Ever since his mother started to see demons and all the praying a seven year old boy could do fixed nothing, he stopped going to church. Today though, the only thing he had faith in had been shaken and he found himself sitting in the back pew, arms resting on his knees and staring helplessly at his hands.

He ignored the flow of people who went in and out, lighting candles or heading to the confessional. Hadn't he expected it? Told himself over and over that she couldn't be that special. She had to have a flaw like everyone else. And now the whole world knew she was not the loyal side kick that they thought her to be.

But for all the times he told himself that and for all the times he assured himself he would be comfortable with that fact, it still hurt. It hurt more than he expected.

"Can I help you, my son?" Bobby looked up to find an elderly priest standing beside the pew, looking concerned.

Bobby opened his mouth to say no, but he scooted over instead and offered the priest a seat.

"So, what's troubling you?" The priest asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What saves us?" Bobby asked, staring at the cross hanging above the altar.

"He has grace and forgiveness."

Bobby waved a hand, "No, no, not what God has, what we have. What do we have?"

"He sees potential."

Bobby shook his head, "Potential can be ruined, there has to be more."

The priest looked confused for a second, then nodded, "A crisis of faith. Would you like a standard answer or a real one?"

Bobby shrugged and the priest sighed.

"Faith is not easy. If it was easy it wouldn't be faith, but faith isn't about how much you pray, or how many candles you light. It's about actions."

"The good Samaritan," Bobby said with a snort.

"Yes, but it's true. Actions speak louder than words." Bobby almost laughed. A good thing he didn't have an actual crisis or else he'd really be screwed. But, then he remembered the look in Alex's eyes as she read the letter and the tears. Actions speak louder than words.

"Thank you Father," Bobby said softly smiling, "You know what her favorite hymn is?" The question threw the priest, but Bobby was used to it, "Amazing Grace." And now the priest was smiling too.


	17. Sense Of Loss

Author's Note: Yup, inspiration high today. It's a little over 100 words, but I think it's very powerful. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Sense of Loss**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Conscience/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "It's okay Eames."

* * *

Alex Eames laid a hand over her stomach, closed her eyes and bit her lip against the urge to cry. A big hand suddenly covered hers and she opened her tear filled eyes to see her partner Bobby Goren standing over her.

"Bobby," She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Eames," He said softly, still holding her hand. For a moment she didn't know how to respond, but this was Bobby and Alex started telling him everything. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, crying with her over a child that he'd never met, but that both of them had lost.


	18. Abbot and Costello

Author's Note: You know, I think I'm addicted to drabbles. They're just so darned easy to write and just so much fun! Or maybe it's BA I'm addicted to...lol. Anywho, enjoy yet another drabble while I contemplate the next one.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Abbot and Costello **  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Intent/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Mike Logan**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary: **"And then I'll get my revenge."

* * *

Mike Logan leaned against yet another display case in yet another jewelry store and watched as Bobby Goren yet again studied engagement rings like his life depended on it.

"You know, I got enough of jewelry stores in the first case I worked with Barek," He commented, almost sighing with Bobby pulled out a jewelry's eye from his pocket to study a ring.

"The kid who's mother made him a junkie," Bobby said, "I remember."

"Great, did you also remember that your promised me a steak dinner for being your cover?"

"Yes, and you'll get it. We've got one more store after this."

"You said that three stores ago," Mike pointed out, "And you do know you could get Alex a ring of tinfoil and she'd say yes."

"You know, one of these days you'll get married," Bobby started.

"Ha!"

"And then I'll get my revenge," Bobby set the ring down and shook his head, "It's not here."

"Of course it's not," Mike said, getting up and heading for the door. "So, where to next McDuff?"

"Tell me honestly, Mike, you never want to get married?" Bobby asked as they walked towards the subway station.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I never thought I'd get off Staten Island, so I guess anything's possible. And heck, if you can find someone to put up with you, there's gotta be somebody for me out there."

"You sure Eames will say yes?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"As long as you call her Alex instead of Eames, yeah, she'll say yes. Now, let's get this over with, I haven't had a decent steak in ages."


	19. Fragile Glass

Author's Note: This is another one I'm tempted to turn into a much longer story. I've had this idea bubbling around my head for awhile and it would just be so interesting to continue this! On another note, thanks The Confused One for pointing out the correct name for the loop. I was way too lazy to check Diamond Dogs for the correct name, and just made something up, lol.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Fragile Glass**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Monster/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Dr. Shima**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "You," She hisses, "You took my son away!"

* * *

"Mom," Bobby cajoles softly to the woman curled up in the back corner of the laundry room. "I brought something for you." Frances Goren doesn't respond, but Bobby knows she's listening. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of tinfoil he'd put there after lunch. "I thought you might like it," He says and rolls it to her. He keeps perfectly still as his mother looks up from her knees, but her eyes settle on him instead of the tinfoil. He didn't expect the ruse to work, but at least her attention is on him now.

"You," She hisses, "You took my son away!" And she launches herself at him with surprising agility for a woman her age. Bobby knows what's coming though and easily catches her, pinning her arms to her side and holding tight as she struggles. When he stands with his mother trapped in his arms the nurse rushes forward with a needle full of one sedative or another. Within minutes his mother is limp in his arms and he passes her off to a pair of orderlies. Along with the nurse he follows and watches them carry his mother to an isolation room, where they strap her to the bed.

Dr. Shima comes to check on her and then stands next to Bobby with that slightly mournful expression he always wears when he's about to deliver bad news.

"It's bad this time, Robert. This might be the one."

Bobby closes his eyes and his shoulders drop forward, "Is there anything you can do?"

"There are stronger medications, but the side effects are stronger. We can increase the dosage on what we're giving her now, but anytime the staff needs to get near her, she'll probably have to be sedated."

"How's the orderly she attacked?" He asks in a near whisper.

"He's coming around. The laceration on his head required stitches, but besides that he'll only have a few bruises." Dr. Shima pauses and Bobby sighs.

"He's filling charges?"

"Maybe, the Director and I will be talking with him." Dr. Shima grips his shoulder and tries to be comforting, "It will be alright." Bobby nods and watched his mother's doctor walk away. He reaches in his pocket, takes out his phone and presses two on speed dial.

"Alex," He says when she answers, "I need you."


	20. Another One Bites The Dust

Author's Note: You'd think my muse would be burned out. Apparently she has incredible stamina, lol. This is offically number 20 in the drabble series. Only 5 left folks. Wow, I'm kinda bummed at that idea. Anywho, enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Another One Bites The Dust**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Tomorrow/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** He really would rather work by himself

* * *

Tomorrow, Detective Robert Goren thought looking at the empty desk across from him. Yet another partner in a never ending stream of partners would take that empty seat and try yet again to work with the NYPD's eccentric boy wonder. He can't really blame Edwards for leaving. The 25 year veteran, while having the patience of a saint, didn't have the flexibility to work with him. And before Edwards, there had been Martinique, who couldn't see past his own biases. Goren smiled sadly, the poor man hadn't even lasted a year.

He wasn't looking forward to another partner. He really would rather work by himself. It wasn't fair to stick him with someone who would just get fed up. He had suggested the idea to Deakins before, but the captain was concerned that Bobby would get distracted and then get shot. Bobby didn't think that would happen, but he'd work with a partner if it made Deakins happy. It was a small concession really.

He sighed and stared at the empty seat. Tomorrow that seat would belong to Detective Alexandra Eames.


	21. Take A Chance On Me

Author's Note: Howdy folks, just another drabble that can be considered a sort of sequel to Another One Bites The Dust. 21 down 4 to go!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Take a Chance on Me**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Yesterday/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** She wasn't just being transferred, she was being promoted.

* * *

Yesterday, Detective Alexandra Eames had a perfectly normal career. She had been a Vice detective, walking the streets and busting johns. It was the kind of work that while not as challenging as she would have liked was normal, for a cop. And then her Lieutenant had informed her that she was being transferred. She wasn't exactly pleased with the news, but then the words Major Case had penetrated into her mind. She wasn't just being transferred, she was being promoted.

Hell, Major Case was the Holy Grail for detectives. Everyone with a gold shield wanted to be MCS just for the prestige. But, Alex was a cop at heart and she knew there was going to be a catch to her promotion. The catch's name was Detective Robert Goren.

Oh, she knew all the rumors and gossip about the wonder boy who was so weird he couldn't keep a partner longer than a year and yesterday she had learned that she would be his new partner. Once again, she wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, but Alex was a bigger person than people expected.

She had decided to set aside all the rumors about Goren being unstable and pushy and make up her own mind. She'd take a chance on him. After all, he was taking a chance on her too.


	22. Snowstorm Cliche

Author's Note: Come on, who hasn't read one of these? lol I love cliches. Also I have no idea what's the best way to share body heat, I just wanted to have a clueless Bobby moment, lol.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Snowstorm Cliché**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Prisoner/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "Next you'll be suggesting we strip down and share body heat."

* * *

"Man, how cliché is this?" Alex Eames asked her partner Bobby Goren, "Middle of the snow storm, car battery dies and we're stranded."

"Could be worse," Bobby said, shifting in an attempt to stop the cold from seeping into his legs. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "There could be a serial killer after us?"

"That would probably make this more interesting," Alex sighed, "I hate winter."

Bobby blinked in surprise. He clearly remembered Alex mentioning that she loved winter, snow and Christmas, "When did that change?"

"Okay, I don't hate winter, I hate cold." Bobby nodded in understanding. They sat next to each other on the floor of the cabin near a weakly burning fire. He was pretty sure they'd survive the night if they kept the fire going, which meant one of them would have to wake up about every hour to check on it.

"You want my suit jacket?" Bobby said, preparing to take off his camel hair coat to turn over his jacket.

"Next, you'll be suggesting we strip down and share body heat," Alex muttered.

"It's actually better to leave the clothes on, more heat is trapped that way," Bobby said without blinking an eye and Alex frowned. She had just suggested getting naked and Bobby had nixed the idea. Why did she love this man, again?

"Here you go," Bobby held out the dark gray jacket of suit to her, looking noble. Oh yeah, that's why.


	23. Margaritaville

Author's Note: Okay, so I've done a bunch of these with Bobby and Mike being friends, but never with Alex and Carolyn. I think I should make up for that. Oh, and for all of you wondering about me continuing this, I will. Yay! After I finished 25 Crimes, I'm going to pick another set of prompts and start 25 Investigations. Also, I may write a case file or something, lol, we'll see.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Margaritaville **  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Best Defense/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, Carolyn Barek**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** "Bobby and I have a professional working relationship."

* * *

"Alright, alright, my turn now," Carolyn Barek said taking a chocolate from one of the many boxes spread out on the table between her and Alex Eames, "What exactly is going on with you and Bobby?"

Alex spluttered into her margarita, "Excuse me?"

Carolyn smiled victoriously, "You heard me. Come on, Eames, spill it."

"Bobby and I have a professional working relationship." Carolyn nodded sagely and then burst out laughing along with Alex.

"Oh, that was a good one, now, come on, spill," Carolyn demanded.

"Okay, well, how to put this tastefully?" Alex chewed a piece of chocolate while she considered, "Ah, I know. Big hands, big feet and big brain…hallelujah!" And they dissolved into laughter again.


	24. Oh Captain, My Captain

Author's Note: Okay, let's see, I've done angst, funny, sexy, romantic, Bobby and Logan as friends and Alex and Carolyn as friends, who am I missing? Oh yeah, Deakins! Here's some Deakins love because honestly, he will always be my captain.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Oh Captain, My Captain.**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Watch/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren, James Deakins.**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary:** That being said, he also knew when to pretend not to see a thing.

* * *

Captain James Deakins didn't get to be Captain of the major Case Squad just because he knew how to kiss a little ass. He got there because he worked his ass off and paid close attention to what was going on around him. That being said, he also knew when to pretend not to see a thing.

He never saw anything when it came to his best pair of detectives. All he saw was a great pair of detectives, closing cases and stopping criminals and that's what he told his superiors when the first rumors of something more going on between his best pair.

He kept telling them even after he noticed those little touches that had originally been so platonic became intimate. He kept telling them that when he observed a small ceremony presided over by a sympathetic judge and signed his name as a witness. A clerk, friends with Carver, "lost" the paperwork.

And now, he sat in a Starbucks across the table from the man who would replace him and told him the exact same thing.


	25. Fever

Author's Note: Well, here's the last one folks. It's been really fun. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Personally, I'd have to say my faovrite one of these was Happy Thoughts, or Therefore My Silence. So, who's got a favorite drabble? Be on the look out for 25 Investigations, the next drabble series from yours truly!

**

* * *

**

**Title: Fever**  
**Author: GusTheMoose**  
**Theme/Set: Poison/Criminal Intent**  
**Rating: G**  
**Claim + additional character(s): Alex Eames/Bobby Goren**  
**Warning: NA**  
**Summary: **"Well, at least it's nothing serious."

* * *

"Jesus Logan, what happened to you?" Alex Eames asked as she went to get coffee. Mike Logan looked terrible, covered in red welts and sweating.

"Eh, just some poison ivy," Logan shrugged.

"Really? Where'd you pick that up camping?" As Alex listened to Logan explain how the voodoo priestess had tricked him into picking up a candle coated in poison ivy oil her smile grew wider and wider.

"Well, at least it's nothing serious."

"Yeah, tell me that when I'm trying to sleep at night," Logan muttered and Alex chuckled all the way to her desk. Her partner, Bobby Goren looked up as she sat down and titled his head to study her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Logan has poison ivy."

"Oh," Bobby returned to his work, "He's had that for awhile."

"And just how long have you known this?"

"Weeks and weeks," He waved a hand dismissively.

"You know, you could have told him. He had to go see another voodoo priestess to make sure it wasn't some sort of curse."

"Why would he think it was a curse? Doesn't he know what poison ivy is?" Alex shook her head, typical Bobby.

* * *

Thanks to: Clash181, intheclosetromantic, Greer Bontro, elfluvr, Secret Phoenic679, The Confused One, Lady Taevyn, InfinityStar, ladybrin, MuseUrania, lallyb1743, flightRN, deliriousdancer, CadnyFlossRain, Franta, GraciePie, underarrest39, raz0r.girl, Spaceape, Odakota, Morgenstern, boohoo650, detectivesweetheart, Eleanor J., de wolf, Beaglicious, blucougar57, Eddie, Leatha, Marion the Geek, WeasleyGirl-Yeah, Knot Gordian, Ernie628, Caia, crewgirl8, caseyswife, Lovelylivia, Jenna Luri, for the lovely reviews!  



End file.
